Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. He appeared in the 30th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, where he fought against Bucky O'Hare from the series of the same name. History He was trained at the Cornerian Academy and raised by his father James, who formed the first generation of Star Fox. But soon, the empire of the planet Venom was rising with its leader Andross. James was sent to investigate but was betrayed and killed by Pigma, a member of the Star Fox team and a turncoat working for Andross. Outraged by the betrayal and the government not doing any action, Fox dropped out of the Academy and formed the second generation of Star Fox with Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: 28 *Weight: 59 kg | 130 lbs *Height: 173 cm | 5'8" *Cornerian Flight Academy drop-out *Trained by James McCloud & Peppy Hare *Personality was modeled after Shigeru Miyamoto! Seriously! Arwing *T&B-H1 Lasers **Upgrades: Twin, Hyper *Smart Bombs **Carry capacity: 9 *G-Diffusion Shielding *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *A single line of text *Max atmospheric speed: Mach 4.2 Arsenal & Abilities *Blaster **Heavily modified **Interchangable modes: ***Rapid-fire ***Charge shot **Full charge destroys armored turrets *Reflector Barrier **Repels projectiles, even Arwing lasers **Useless against physical impacts *Booster Pack *Fox Illusion *Fire Fox Strengths & Feats *Jack of All Trades, lacking in none *Cool & collected *Killed Andross twice, plus a clone *Ended the Lylat Wars *Regularly bests Star Wolf *Battled a whole planet of dinosaurs *Stopped the Aparoid Invasion *Defeated the Anglar Emperor Weaknesses *Jack of All Trades, best in none *Not very cunning *Shoots first, asks questions later... sometimes a good thing *Doomed to a pathetic & lonely existence for no good reason after Star Fox Command on DS Gallery File:Fox1.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Arwing.png|Fox in the Arwing SmartBomb.png|Smart Bomb Blaster_Fox_SSBM.jpg|Fox's blaster Fox_Reflector.jpg|Reflector 250px-Fox_Illusion_4.jpg|Fox Illusion 200px-FoxUp1-SSB4.png|Fire Fox Trivia *Fox is the tenth Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link and Pikachu, and with the next 15 being Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the fifth Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach and Link, and with the next nine being Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. *Fox's sprite originates from Super Smash Flash 2. *Fox is the first combatant to stun an opponent near the end of the match by choking them in the neck before finishing them off, with the next two being Blastoise and Superman. *Fox is the first fox to appear, with the next two being Tails and Renamon. *Fox is the fourth video game character to fight a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos and Lord Raiden, and with the next six being Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Sigma, Widowmaker and Sindel. References * Fox McCloud on Wikipedia * Fox McCloud on the Star Fox Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Mascots Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Shield Users Category:Dogs